The Aftermath
by avmoore
Summary: Greetings to all Scooby Doo fans...this is my first attempt ever at fanfiction and the time and place will be set post Nibiru in the SDMI realm of the franchise...Before proceeding any further, Disclaimer proclamation: Any and all characters and original references to the Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. series is the sole intellectual property of Warner Bros., Hanna Barbera, and Cartoon N
1. Chapter 1

" **The Aftermath"**

 **Greetings to all Scooby Doo fans...this is my first attempt ever at fanfiction and the time and place will be set post Nibiru in the SDMI realm of the franchise...Before proceeding any further, Disclaimer proclamation: Any and all characters and original references to the Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. series is the sole intellectual property of Warner Bros., Hanna Barbera, and Cartoon Network and their affiliates. The Transit commercial van is a registered trademark of the Ford Motor Company. Any other later added content that is copyrighted property will be referenced to its rightful owner…By the way, feel free to provide any feedback, and I will make every attempt possible to stay true to the accuracy of the SDMI series. Worth mentioning as well that the shifts between old and new Crystal Cove added a couple of years to the gang's ages. (19-21) to make it a bit more mature and interesting. Also, I intend to incorporate a generous amount of romantic elements(Shelma and Fraphne), and right the wrongs I feel were done in the original series. Please inform me of any inaccuracies. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

" **Where do we go from here?"**

"Crystal Cove...The Sunniest Place on Earth". The Utopian landscape lay before the four teens and their trusty canine, that just minutes earlier was a ground zero of untold death and destruction. They had witnessed firsthand basically everyone they had known all their lives devoured by the evil entity of Nibiru. Thousands of innocents, as well as a few not so much, gone. Not to mention each one of these "meddling kids and their dog" had looked this wretched incarnation of death and evil right in the eye and felt its unwielding grasp. This venerable group had somehow conquered the unconquerable. There was no feeling of joy, only mourning, for the ones they had truly known in the world they had grown up in were gone forever. A devastating warm rush of sorrow flowed through each one of them as the unbearable feeling of survivor guilt set in. The Mystery Inc members looked toward each other momentarily, then starred back toward the ground.

After a few minutes had passed to where the shock of the near cataclysm and the transfiguring to this strange alternate reality had somewhat subsided, they slowly started walking to investigate their new surroundings. With the sight of everyone in Crystal Cove going about their daily routine, even though moments ago they were all being slaughtered, it didn't take long to find a lone familiar spot in the form of the Clam Cabin to sit down and take a breath.

Fred Jones broke the silence. "Well gang...guess this means we won… i mean it's finally over."

"Like, yeah"...said Shaggy sadly, thinking to himself "that's not the only thing that's over", while gazing at Velma with his hand covering his eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice. He then let out a subtle, but long sigh.

"Ru roray raggy?" asked scooby, seeing something was obviously troubling his master.

"Hangin in there Scoob, ol buddy" replied Shaggy. "Just a bit wore out and the sun is,like, shining in my eyes, that's all". Shaggy then gave Scooby a familiar and affectionate scratch on his head behind his ears.

Just then, the door of the Clam Cabin flew open with such force that it bashed loudly against the exterior wall of the small structure. Skipper Sheldon dodged it just before it struck him in the face.

"Damn new spring loaded hinges almost got me in the nose again...HAH HAH HAH!"

"Skipper...Your Nose!" Daphne exclaimed before she could restrain herself. "What is it young lassie? What's wrong with my nose?!" asked Skipper.

"Umm...nothing" said Daphne feeling awkward.

"Ram rones, raggy?' said Scooby, hoping to cheer up his best bud with some comfort food.

"No thanks Scoob. Like, I'm really not feelin it right now...have one for me though"

"Roray raggy" said Scooby with his face already half stuffed with half a dozen clam cones.

Meanwhile, Velma Dinkley peered sharply through her bifocals and caught a split-second glimpse of what appeared to be that one rarely-seen caring, nurturing look from Shaggy in her direction...the one look that always seemed to break down her walls…

She immediately hardened her heart…"He made his choice and besides I have work to do...I'm sure it was nothing"

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 comin atctha! While Fred is in full swing preparing the new Mystery Machine, Shaggy finds courage and sarcasm he never even knew he was capable of to try and woo Ms. Velma. It kinda seems to backfire for now, but we will see. Once again,** Disclaimer proclamation: Any and all characters and original references to the Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. series is the sole intellectual property of Warner Bros., Hanna Barbera, and Cartoon Network and their affiliates. The Transit commercial van is a registered trademark of the Ford Motor Company. Any other later added content that is copyrighted property will be referenced to its rightful owner. Please review. any and all feedback greatly appreciated. Really wanting to make this a good one...

Chapter 2:

Whats up with Scooby Doo and Shaggy too?

2 weeks had passed since Mystery Inc's hard-won battle with the Nibiru scourge. As if that wasn't enough, now there was a new Mr. E in the form of Harlan Ellison. "Well gang, looks like there's still work to do". Fred had managed to locate a Ford Transit van identical to the original Mystery Machine. He set to work right away and in less than 2 weeks time had the old girl up and running, paint scheme and all.

Like, finally! A familiar sight! cried Shaggy. Scooby's tail wagged wildly back and forth out of excitement like a whip, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and gave a big goofy grin. Shotgun! yelled Daphne, thrilled at the thought of riding next to her man once again.

Velma, after giving it a thorough inspection, said "It appears to be mechanically sound and looks aesthetically pleasing. The only thing missing is an AC power source for the laptops and wifi hotspots."

Shaggy seized the opportunity..."Hey Velms," he said with one eyebrow cocked while looking directly toward her, "I know something, or should I say someone, who also,like, looks aesthutsthuthtu...uh, like whatever that word is...pleasing."

"Oh JENKIES Shaggy! You are hopeless!", Velma shouted, with sounds of muffled laughter and sniggering coming from the other three.

"C'mon, Velma, correct my grammar...heheheh"

Shaggy thought "Zoinks! Like wow...Did I actually just say that?",

"NORVILLE, CUT IT OUT!" bellowed Velma, as she crossed her arms and made her best attempt to look stern and not blush. "Why is he doing this?" she asked herself. "And Scooby is laughing too? He would normally be seething with jealousy. What has gotten into those two? I don't know, but it looks like _I_ have got a mystery on MY hands…"

Fred, at this point was anxious to take the new Mystery Machine out on its first test run, and hopefully ease the tension. "It's a bit basic right now but we will get her kitted and fitted with the equip…"Take me home, Fred...NOW! Velma interjected in the most serious and monotone voice that she could muster. "Alright, Velma, you got it." "Sheesh", thought Fred…"didn't expect the first ride to go like this." It seemed like a much longer ride than normal to the Dinkley residence. Not a whole lot of conversation going on at all.

As the Mystery Machine Pulled up in front of Velma's house, Velma opened the door before the van even stopped. Shaggy said "Velma, WAIT, I didn't mean to"…"SAVE IT! Good night Shaggy" she said quickly as the door slammed in his face. Velma could feel cracks forming in the wall she had built to keep herself from being hurt again. She had to keep it together and find out what the hell was going on. For now, it was getting late and she would begin investigating first thing in the morning. As the Mystery Machine pulled away, Fred, once again trying to lighten the mood said "Just like old times, huh gang?" "I wish", answered Shaggy.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X


End file.
